Sakura's Clearing
by yoyshaia-chan
Summary: When Sasuke left the village, he couldn't bear to leave completely. SasuSaku.


_It hurts me to admit it, but I do not own Naruto._

_Enjoy the story XD_

Sakura's Clearing

Sasuke jumped from tree to tree, ignoring the cold rain. He had been on the move for an hour already. "I must be close now" he muttered to himself. Suddenly, the sound of approaching footsteps made him halt. He stood silently, hardly even breathing as he waited to find out who was walking through the forest at this time of night.

After a couple of moments, he saw a shadowy figure walking towards Sasuke's tree. He made himself even more still than before, literally holding his breath, only to let it out again in a silent gasp when the figure was close enough to be identified. "Sakura..."

**Sakura's POV**

I walked slowly, taking in the peace and quiet. A noise caught my attention, and I looked up, half expecting to see somebody there, but the forest was empty. As per usual. I laughed mockingly at myself "Why do you always expect it to be _him_?"

After twenty minutes, I reached the waterfall. I had been coming here, to this clearing in this forest on this hill, every night for two months. And no, it isn't a coincidence. It's two months and four days since Sasuke left the village. If anybody asks me during the day, I refuse to admit that I miss him, that I think about him. But at night? I'm a different person. I can't pretend any longer.

**Normal POV**

Sasuke almost fell out of his tree in surprise when she paused and looked around – he knew that he'd been absolutely silent – but she carried on walking, leaving Sasuke to think. "Well, in theory I can leave now" he reasoned with himself, "After all, I've seen her; she's alive and well."

_**Flashback, Two Days after Sasuke Left Konoha**_

_Sasuke sat on the tree branch swinging his feet absent-mindedly. From where he was sitting, he could see the whole of Konoha. _

_Even her house._

Especially _her house._

_Sasuke turned away from the village, shaking his head in disbelief. He crouched, ready to begin his journey to the meeting point – he knew that the four sound shinobi wouldn't wait forever – but something stopped him, and before he knew it he was staring at that house again._

"_Fine". He muttered, "Just for a moment."_

_He ran, careful not to make a sound, all the way to her house. He climbed the wall without any difficulty, and checked the first window he found. The kitchen, no good at all. He went up to the next floor, peering into another window. Her parents bedroom. Sasuke sighed irritably, and walked along the wall until he came to a small balcony. Stepping silently onto it, he looked into the dark window._

_And there she was._

_His ex-teammate._

_Sakura Haruno._

_He stepped closer to the window, leaning his forehead against it without even realizing what he was doing. _

_She was so beautiful..._

_Sasuke froze in shock at that thought. How could he admit this _now_? He'd made his choice. He'd said goodbye to her. He'd decided his path. Why choose today to start longing for his old life? He shook his head, disgusted at his own indecisiveness, and jumped off the balcony. He ran to the forest, and started heading for the rendezvous point._

_He never got there._

**Normal POV**

Since that first time, Sasuke had been back to Konoha twice. He was fairly sure that the sound ninja would have given up and left already, and he was also fairly certain that once Orochimaru heard of his failure to show up, he'd order Sasuke to be either kidnapped or killed. And he didn't want to be around the village when that happened. Better, in his opinion, that Sakura simply thought that he never came back.

And naturally it hadn't escaped his notice that his one reason for staying outside Konoha revolved around the pinkette. In the absence of anything else of significance to him, Sasuke had allowed her to become his main focus in life.

The second time he'd visited her was a week after that first night.

He'd visited just as the sun was about to rise – he knew it was a risk, having to avoid any shinobi who got up early to train, but he also knew that more light would make it easier to see her.

And he would risk anything to see her.

The third time was only four days ago.

Sasuke had tried to stay away, he honestly had, but one memory kept plaguing him.

_**Flashback, The Night he Left**_

"_Why, Sasuke?" She'd asked, a tear making it's way down her face. "Why won't you ever tell me anything? Why is it always silence with you? You've never shared a single thing with me-"_

_He'd replied sharply. "Why should I have to tell _you_ anything?"_

_She'd continued crying, in silence._

"_Just keep your nose out of my business. It's none of your concern."_

**Normal POV**

Looking back, Sasuke cringed at the way he'd talked to her. He'd never been a kind person, and he'd never been able to communicate his feelings. But he'd only recently turned into an asshole.

And it was even _more_ recently that he'd realized.

He could remember all too vividly the vicious tug on his insides when Sakura smiled bitterly, saying _"I know you hate me"_, but still at the time he'd ignored it. Not paid it any attention. And certainly not thought twice about _knocking her unconscious and leaving her on a BENCH_. Sasuke snorted, disgusted at his own behavior.

And so, having had that memory repeating again and again in his mind, he decided to go and see Sakura again. But this time, in the daytime.

He was very careful, disguising himself with a transformation jutsu and staying hidden in the shadows. He didn't interact with anybody, and he moved quickly. He found Sakura in a cafe, sitting with Ino and Ten Ten. As he watched from across the street, Sakura laughed, before turning to grin at Ten Ten, who rolled her eyes at the giggling kunoichi. Sasuke smiled – Sakura had obviously recovered from his abandonment. Perhaps now he could leave?

But apparently not.

Every time Sasuke tried to leave, some force would prevent him. And so, he was on his way to see her again. At night again this time; he wanted to watch her sleep. But she had made his job much easier, by coming to him. The question was, what was she doing there?

**Sakura's POV**

I sat next to the pool, watching the way the moonlight turned the waterfall silver, admiring the way the stars danced in the gently moving water and dreaming. I dipped my hand into the water and gasped at how cold it was. I looked up at the sky, remembering a time when Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Sasuke and I had laid on the grass, staring up at the exact same stars. A lone tear escaped from my eye. I know from experience that it wouldn't be the only one tonight.

I took off my sandals, and sat so that my legs were dangling in the ice-cold water up to my knees. It felt a little like hundreds of blunt needles, poking at my skin, but I knew I'd get used to the pain as my skin adjusted to the temperature. I rested my elbows on my knees, my head in my hands, and allowed memories of Sasuke to overtake me.

**Normal POV**

Sasuke followed her carefully. When she took her shoes off, he guessed she'd be there for a while, and settled himself onto a tree branch. Then she changed position, and her shoulders began to shake. Was she, could she be, crying? Sasuke looked on in horror as she began to sob. She was hardly making a sound, apart from the occasional shuddering gasp, but it was clear that she was desperately upset. Sasuke's mind reeled, it couldn't be that she was still miserable over him leaving? It had been two months already, and she'd looked so happy the other day. So what had happened? Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by Sakura herself.

**Sakura's POV**

"S-s-s-sas-uke" I sobbed, voice cracking a little.

I bent over double, my head rested on my knees with my arms circled around my head.

I remembered the day we were put into our squads.

"Wh-why..."

I remembered the day we fought Zabuza and Haku on the bridge.

"I just d-don't und-under-under_stand_"

I remembered the day he left

**Normal POV**

It was all Sasuke could do not to jump down and hold her, but even if he hadn't left the village, even if he hadn't been the one to inflict this pain on her, he doubted he would have known how to comfort her.

He remembered again, what she'd said to him that night.

"_You told me that day how painful a thing solitude can be. I understand that pain now. I have a family, and friends, but, if _you_ were gone, Sasuke, it would be the same thing for me as being all alone!"_

He'd disregarded it. Turning a blind eye to her suffering. And then hoped that she would simply get over her crush. But she'd even told him! She'd told him that she loved him. Promised that, if he stayed with her, she'd never let him regret it. She'd give him happiness. Do anything for him. All that she asked, was for him to stay with her.

And he'd walked away.

Suddenly, Sasuke felt a tear slide down his own cheek. He touched the trail it left behind, shocked. He hadn't cried since Itachi betrayed the clan. He looked down at Sakura again, realizing that he hadn't heard any sound from her in a little while.

She was standing up, looking around her, with a kunai in her hand.

Sasuke cursed, he must have made a sound and put her on edge. He silently stood to leave, when suddenly Sakura called out.

"Sasuke!"

He froze. She wasn't looking at him, so she couldn't know he was there. And yet... her tone hadn't been questioning, it had been happy. So what was going on?

"Sasuke, I know you're there. Please, please just listen to me, OK? Just don't go."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and looked past Sakura... to the pool. Where her face was reflected. And if he could see her face, then that meant...

"Dammit."

Sakura's expression was making him feel uncomfortable – her mouth was thin, she was pressing her lips together nervously, her eyebrows were knitted in an anxious frown and her eyes... they were wide, shining with hope.

The look in her eyes seemed to call out to Sasuke, literally pulling at his heart. Before he knew it, he was next to her. Sakura gasped, throwing her arms around him and sobbing into his chest. Stunned by the speed and energy of her reaction, Sasuke stiffly put his arms around her.

"You came back" she whispered into his shirt.

Sasuke gave a low chuckle

"I never left, baka" he muttered, chin resting on the top of her head.

Sakura pulled back, looking questioningly at him. He shrugged, looking uncomfortable. "I couldn't leave you Sakura." She pulled back a little more, keeping her arms wrapped tightly around him. "So, you're staying with us. With me. Right? You're staying here." Sasuke moved away slightly, grimacing. She sensed it, and stiffened, tightening her arms around his back. "Sasuke?"

He took a deep breath. "Sakura, I can't stay. I'm sorry, but it isn't safe." He tried to sound as firm as possible. Sakura's eyes widened, and she froze for a moment, before pulling him abruptly to her. She was silent for a moment, composing herself. When she spoke, she was completely calm. "Sasuke, I don't understand. Why can't you stay?"

"The ninja from the sound village. They'll come back for me, I don't think Orochimaru is used to things not going his way, and I don't want... I don't want anybody else getting involved."

He'd wanted, so badly, to say _"And I don't want you to get hurt"_, but in the end he couldn't. Not that it put her off. She shook her head, looking determined.

"But we can _help_ you. Don't you see, Sasuke? You don't have to do this on your own." She was looking into his eyes now, and whether she knew it or not she was crying again.

**Sakura's POV**

All I could think of in that moment, was that I had a second chance. And I was not gonna lose him again.

Sasuke hadn't said anything, but his eyes were changing. When he'd first come down from that tree, his eyes had been open, almost concerned. But they were starting to close off.

I could see that he was trying to harden his heart and make a decision, and from his expression, I could guess that it was going to be the wrong one.

**Normal POV**

Sasuke turned his head away, closing his eyes. He knew that if he looked at her face, so innocent and hopeful, his resolve would fail completely.

It was a shame really, because if his eyes had been open, he might have been more prepared.

He felt one of her hands, so gently, on the side of his face. Then, without warning, she pulled his face to hers and kissed him.

Sasuke's eyes shot open in surprise, only to find that hers were closed.

He lifted one hand from her back, to slide it into her hair.

Both of her arms were circled around his neck – she was standing slightly on tiptoes so that she could reach.

He broke away first, and she just looked at him.

Panting slightly.

Defiant.

He chuckled, and pulled her to him, whispering in her ear. "You must want me to stick around pretty badly, Sakura." She nodded, holding her breath. He moved her away, gently, just enough so that he could see into her eyes.

**Sakura's POV**

His pitch-black eyes were serious, as he warned me. "When the sound ninja come, it won't be a joke Sakura. I don't know whether they'll want to capture or kill me, but they certainly won't hesitate to murder anybody who gets in their way."

I didn't blink.

"I don't care. We'll face them, and we'll defeat them. And we will be fine."

**Normal POV**

Her tone was just as serious as his, and the way she stated it, so matter-of-fact, made it hard not to believe her.

He knew she wouldn't back down, and she knew that he knew. He gave in, and held her to him again, sighing into her soft hair.

"Sasuke?"

"Mm?"

"I love you."

Sasuke closed his eyes, and drew in a deep breath.

"I love you too, Sakura."

X X

_Ok, well I'm pretty pleased with the end result there. What do you guys think? It's my first fanfic, so if you liked it PLEASE encourage me by REVIEWING! THANKS!_

_And btw, if you thought it was rubbish, then tell me why so that I can do better next time._

_Luv y'all!_


End file.
